Jiang Chen/Items
Weapons * Weapons: '''He has collected many weapons throughout his journey, spears, swords, long swords, etc...but he stores them in his storage ring as he doesn't use them. * '''Axe of Thunder: A High ranked weapon. It can be used as an axe and it complements with the Clap of Thunder skill. After some time he stops using it, because he finds higher ranked weapons. * Blood Banner: 'An extremely strong weapon formed by 100.000 innocent souls. It can be used to attack with the souls within the banner, and also trap the enemies inside torturing them to death. If the enemy dies from the souls of the banner, his or her soul will be trapped within the banner. The Blood Banner belonged to 'Blood Shaman, but Jiang Chen took control of it, later on it has a great role, after that he does not use it. Natal Weapon The natal weapon of Jiang Chen is the Heavenly Saint Sword. This was the sword he used to cut through the door to Immortality, he created and used it since he was 22 years old. After reincarnating he found out that is Heavenly Saint Sword was still existing, and that is divided in 7 pieces: '-First broken piece: '''He found the first piece in a different ice dimension while travelling on the 'Island of Ice. '-Second broken piece: '''He found the second piece in a different isolated dimension of the seven levels within the ancient pagoda of the 'Island of Ice. '-Third broken piece: '''He found the third piece in the house of 'Nangong Wentian, while helping him. '-Fourth broken piece: '''He found the fourth piece within the sword of Nebula Kidd. Talisman * '''Blood Talisman: '''An extremely powerful blood red talisman, that he found on the center of the city of Inferno Hell. It only accepted him because he was cultivating '"Dragon Transformation skill", and he also felt a very powerful kinship, but knew it did not have to do with him but the skill. It has the aura of a supreme existence, being capable of restraining the beasts and devils. Has he was not powerful enough he returned he could not take the talisman. * Black Ice Talisman: 'An extremely powerful black cold talisman he found in the ice dimension. He later on gave it to Yan Chen Yu as it was cold like her special condition. Other * '''Storage ring: '''A ring made for large storage space. Depending of the quality the storage capacity also differentiates the capacity to store. As he kills his enemies, he gains many more rings, storing them inside his main storage ring. * '''Demon Taming Lock: '''A rare lock which is has an oppressive aura to Demon Beasts. It is capable of locking Demon Beasts of higher cultivation levels than yours. Jiang Chen obtained it after killing Yang Shuo and does not use it. * '''Kettle: '''A hot kettle with symbols of ancient era that Jiang Chen obtained from the Island of Ice. It attacks by gathering the energy in the environment, and using that to attack. * '''Golden Bronze Plate: '''It is a plate formed by nine bronze plates. Jiang Chen took it before it disappeared and marked it with his Divine Seed. It allows him to connect to the Island of Ice, and use its teleportation formation by placing on it. It has three exists, [[Divine Province|'Divine Province]], Southern Continent, Eastern Continent. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dragon Transformation skill